No More Pokemon?
by pkmnmaster1
Summary: A 13 Year old and his de-evoled typhlosion are frozen for 200 years and all pokemon are gone.....
1. The Big Sleep

Disclaimer- hope you people read action stories. I do not own pokemon in anyway. They belong to Nintendo and game freak. Dijon (me) is the only character I own.  
  
The story stars off in the of a battle between pokemon champ Dijon and evil genius Max.  
  
Dijon: darn how did his arcanine beat my Kyroge?  
  
Max: (he does not no that under his pokemon are hidden spikes) bring out your weak Lv100 Typhlosion.  
  
Dijon: Ok buts it's going to destroy you. TyTy I chose you.  
  
Max: Now use the de-evolution beam.  
  
Dijon: what the?  
  
Max: haha you now have a Lv.100 Cyndaquil Named CyCy.  
  
Dijon: But.  
  
Max: (kicks Dijon into freezer.) You and your lv.100 cyndaquil shall be frozen for 200 years where pokemon don't exist.  
  
Mariah: (Dijon's best friend) what did you do to him?  
  
Max: Too Late he's already frozen.  
  
Mariah: noooooooo!  
  
Mariah: I'll Kill You! (Slapped max)  
  
(Begin to battle roars and screams of the battle fade out as Dijon goes to sleep)  
  
Sorry if it's too short for you I didn't want to give away the future for ya. Please R&R I need 2 boys as characters 1 boy and to travel with and 1 boy to be the not yet introduced girls rival. See Ya (( New author symbol. Net chapters coming soon. 


	2. 2 The awkening and a new friend named

Disclaimer- hope you people read action stories. I do not own pokemon in anyway. They belong to Nintendo and game freak. Dijon (me) is the only character I own. I'll be writing in a new format. I still need one boy. One character introduced.  
  
The story starts out as Dijon is still in the chamber.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Why is TyTy a Cyndaquil?" I asked myself as it would seem like I was floating thru darkness. You see the chamber froze my clothes of me (don't worry I have extras in my back pack). The only thing protecting CyCy was my heated leather jacket. I have been in their for 200 years and in 5 seconds I will discover a new world, one with no pokemon except for three young heroes. Who must stop Max's evil plans.  
  
"Chamber freezing period over now defrosting." Said a computer some where in the chamber. "Door open please step out," it said again. I tried to stand but I couldn't, I was too tired. "Can you stand mister?" Said a familiar voice. I Looked up and saw beautiful young girl holding a pokeball. "Mariah?" I said. "No that's my grandma I am Mary." She said, " she always told me about a young boy who was frozen for 200 years is that you?" By this time I gathered enough strength to stand up. " Yeah" I said. " Well you might want to put some clothes." She was giggling. There's a bathroom down the hall. I went down the hall to the bathroom. I came out in my catching clothes hat wit Dijon on it, jacket, Fubu shirt and pants and air force ones. "Wow they don't even sell stuff like that any more!" She screamed. " See you have a pokemon Dijon. A Cyndaquil." She said. "That pokeball is it chikorita was it your grandmother's?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know that?" She asked. "I caught it for her." I said. " So you were her boyfriend." She said "how old are you, I am 12." "I guess I am 213 years old.." "WHAT!" she screamed. "You have been sleep that long." " Look every one gonna think your crazy if you tell them that, Tell them your 13. We continued to talk for 2 hours I told her about her grandma and what happened that day every thing was fine, until I asked about pokemon.  
  
"Are there any left?" I asked "no Max destroyed them all except your Cyndaquil my Chikorita and John's Totodile." she said. "Who is John?" I asked.  
  
"That is your nephew, come on lets go see him"  
  
Longest one yet guess what next even longer. I only wanted to introduce Mary. Please R&R I need one boy 


	3. John the new one

Disclaimer- I am not pokemon, game freak, or Nintendo.  
  
Story starts out as Mary and Dijon walk down a dirt road to john's house.  
  
Dijon looked at all of the graffiti on walls. Pokemon were crossed out. Nobody respected them any more.  
  
Mary: if you need some training you battle the mechemon.  
  
Dijon: ..?  
  
Mary: metal pokemon. Oh yea. You better get a nickname cops are looking for you.  
  
*Mary picked up a flyer with Dijon's picture and a bounty reward. *  
  
Mary: Dj (Dijon) mechs.  
  
Dj: *saw two humans with metal pokemon.  
  
Mary: Yings, people who use mechs.  
  
Dj: go CYCY. *Cyndaquil appeared  
  
Mary: go Chik * Chikorita Appeared * Dj Yings always have houndours.  
  
Ying1: Tackle  
  
*Houndour furiously attacked CYCY.  
  
Dj: CyCy sacred fire.  
  
*CYCY blasted both houndours blowing them both up.  
  
Mary: Wow  
  
*Yings took out flamethrowers.  
  
Ying: 1&2: blast them.  
  
John: Toto water gun.  
  
*Water trickling down put out the fire.  
  
John: Toto hydro pump.  
  
*Yings fly into space.  
  
Later John Dj and Mary Talked.  
  
John: Hey Mary whose this.  
  
Mary: Dijon err.. um Dj.  
  
John: The one max froze, my Great uncle.  
  
Dj: yes.  
  
John: Dj I challenge you to a pokemon battle. Mary can you official it.  
  
Mary: Sure  
  
Dj: why do want to battle.  
  
John: my mom always said you were so strong. I want to see how I will fare.  
  
Mary: This will be a 1 on 1 battle, Go.  
  
John: Toto I chose you.  
  
Dj: CyCy I chose you.  
  
John: water Beats fire, water gun.  
  
Dj: I have trained to long to lose, dodge and sunny day.  
  
*Cycy dodge the attack. The sun shined brightly  
  
John: Sunny day how weak, whirl pool  
  
Dj: Ha, watch and learn, take it and solar beam.  
  
*Odd enough CyCy took the hit, and fired a solar beam. Toto flew back hitting the hard dirt ground.  
  
Mary: Totodile is unable to battle. Battle and match to cyndaquil and Dj.  
  
John: how?  
  
Lets get some rest.  
  
Hey done long chapter huh. Please R+R. check out my Kingdom heart fic need a girl name bye. ((  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Redneck for submitting character John 


End file.
